gwylthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwylthammer
Gwylthammer (Pronounced Gw-ill-t-hammer or Gw-ill-tha-mmer) is a planet located in the Nevertur System, which is about 16 Light Years from Earth. It is the main setting of the lore. It is hugely similar to Earth despite the fact that Earth is without Arcane Energy. Humanoid species on Gwylthammer include: Elves, Orc, Trolls, Taurs and humans races that are exclusive to Gwylthammer, as well as other races that have migrated from Arizota and the other planets of the Nevertur System. Life Flora Photosynthesis and traits of Earthern flora have developed on Gwylthammer seperately from Earth. Due to the planet's star being an Orange Dwarf, the plants are adapted to recieving more redshifted light. Therefore some plants contain a different pigment which is orange and called Portocaliphyll. Some plants feature both chlorophyll and portocaliphyll. Most flowers on Gwylthammer are deep purple rather than white. Orange and Light/Dark Blue flowers are also common. Fauna Fauna is also extremely similar to Earth's. Mammal-equivalents are known as Tallards as they have a completely different digestive system and a completely different genes. Insect-equivalents have long since been extinct, however many Bird-equivalents pollinate flowering plants. Reptile-equivalents have a completely different internal system too, with a different circulatory system. Reptiles can also grow to the size of Earth-Extinct Dinosaurs. Amphibian-equivalents also exist, especially in Mangroves, they can grow larger than Earth Amphibians. The colour of Fauna or other features designed for attractiveness don't neccessairily become more colourful in the tropical regions unlike Earth. From other planets Earthern & Arizotan life started spreading to Gwylthammer about 40,000 years ago. It caused a mass extinction of most viruses native to Gwylthammer as Earth viruses were far more powerful. The first humans arrived in 30,000 BC. Syrug and Zralitea remain unaffected. Major life thriving in Gwylthammer from Earth include Octopi, Dolphins, Pikas, Prairie Dogs, Squirrels, Giraffes, Okapi and Crocodiles. Bumblebees have been unable to thrive on Gwylthammer due to flower nectar being different. Some Earth life that is now extinct appear on Gwylthammer - Dodo, Gigantopitheci, Quagga and Moa. Marine Life The oceans have currents which are well mixed, leading to what is considered a lack of biodiversity. The seas which are out of the way from the currents host more robust and colourful life. Geology & Geography Continents: (Top Left: Syrug, Bottom Left: Zralitea, Centre: Gricinon, Centre Down: Aorcoso, Bottom Centre Right: Ector, Top Right: Slonocone) Gwylthammer's continents are situated further than each other compared to Earth. This affects biodiversity as it is harder to cross each continent (During Ice ages, Earth's continents excluding Antarctica are all connected to one-another). A continent is more biodiverse than another continent compared to Earth, however overall Earth is still more biodiverse because Earth contains more isolated tropical islands. Syrug and Zralitea have connected and disconnected with each other countless times within the past 100 million years, causing large biological competition. Gwylthammer has more humanoid species compared to Earth because of the continents being less connected, meaning that one race couldn't just spread to every continent within 10,000 years. The humanoid species of Gwylthammer are more peaceful with each other, except the long feud with Elves and Orc which made it no suprise about how humans weren't as peaceful. Gwylthammer has shallower oceans on average compared with Earth, Mount Rest is the highest point of Gwylthammer - at about 6,800 metres above sea level which is shorter compared to Mount Everest. Moons Gwylthammer features 2 moons; Pess and Ccarmen. Pess is a huge moon of about 1.43 Luna masses. The other is much tinier at 0.03 Luna masses - Similar to Pluto's Moon Charon. Pess Pess is coloured beige and dark brown, it has an atmosphere pressure of about 15kPa - It is only just able to handle its small water bodies. Pess initially had no life on it at all due to the lack of amino acids. Temperatures range from 20°C at the equator to -80°C at the poles. Temperatures are extremely unstable at the poles but at the equator there is only a 30°C variation between orbits around Gwylthammer. Arcane biodomes have been created on the coastlie of the biggest water body of Pess (at the equator), making places on Pess habitable (Arcane biodomes can trap oxygen at greater pressures than outside). However the population on Pess has only existed for 120 years and it remains at a steady 30,000. Smaller biodomes are spread elsewhere throughout the equator but most activity is on Crandove - The coastal capital city of Pess' colony. Ccarmen Ccarmen is a moon too small to support stable temperatures and an arcane biodome is unable to be built on Ccarmen due to the extremely weak atmosphere of 1.5 Pa. Ccarmen is dark cyan and it has high iron deposits - It is likely to have originated elsewhere in the Nevertur System and then be captured by Gwylthammer. Ccarmen has some tiny water lakes and not all are permanent - When Ccarmen is closer to its sun, the lakes sublimate (solid --> gas) but when it is further it deposits (gas --> solid). Temperatures of Ccarmen are similar to Luna (-150°C to 120°C). Category:Space Category:Planets